la perdición de persefone
by nisscu4562
Summary: su madre lloraria al perderlo , pero para el nada importaba ahora solo ese hombre solitario que lo miraba con mucho amor a traves de esos frios ojos


esta historia esta la publique en wattpad y queria compartirla aqui

n.n espero que les guste

segado por la abrumadora capa de oscuridad se encontraba atemorizado un joven de cabellera oscura pues hace unos minutos estaba en los campos de flores junto a sus hermanas recogiendo flores para su madre. cuando un hermoso lirio de inigualable belleza apareció, al tocarlo sintió como era arrastrado hacia las profundidades de la tierra hasta detenerse en un punto. oscuridad y nada mas , ni un sonido que lo alertara, era la completa nada.

-hola. El eco de su voz retumbo por todos lados llenando el vació de la oscuridad era tan profundo e abrumador que su desolación aumentaba.miedo eso era lo que venia a su mente.

entonces su piel se erizo, un viento helado recorrio su espalda hasta llegar al mas recóndito punto de su ser. y fue cuando sucedió aquel viento fue cambiado por unas manos que se posaron gentilmente sobre sus hombros. sobresaltado, giro abrutamente para encontrarse con su captor , topándose con unos ojos delicadamente azules tornados por una capa de frialdad, un rostro frió pero hermoso. frente a el se encontraba la persona que desde su nacimiento solo había visto tres veces, y el cual despertaba en el un ardor en el estomago insoportable desde su adolescencia, junto con un deseo que su ser no podía controlar llevándolo a encerrarse por días para que su madre no persiviera aquellos sentimientos por esa persona. el una persona temida en la tierra y olvidada en el olimpo hades el señor del inframundo y hermano de su padre.

-dime tu nombre. ordeno con una voz dura pero cubierta de gentileza.- persefone. dije en un hilo de voz hipnotizado. Entonce movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

-No. negó en susurro. tomo mi rostro a cercándolo al suyo. tu verdadero nombre, no el colocado por los mortales. Fue cuando mis piernas temblaron l, abrazo mi cintura apegando nuestros cuerpos. su cuerpo era duro firme, provoco en mi un sonrojo , trague en seco apreté mis labios y con la fuerza restante que me quedaba respondí a el.- yuuri.. dije. percibí como una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, me apego mas a su cuerpo se acerco a mi oído y dijo con una voz cargada de deseo.- gracias por aceptar mi obsequio.

tomo mi cuerpo en sus brazos y toda la oscuridad que nos rodeaba se transformo en el interior de un palacio, una puerta se abrió frente a nosotros mostrando una cama con diferentes sabanas de pieles de la mas exquisita lana. aturdido me llevo a aquel cuarto recostando me en la cama con delicadeza, lo mire por algunos segundo tratando de asimilar las cosas y la única pregunta que pude formular fue... - cual es tu nombre. No su nombre impuesto por los humanos y el lo sabia.

paso sus suaves manos por mi rostro como alguien admirando una gran obra y respondió- víctor, recuerda lo bien pues quiero que lo repitas muchas veces.se acerco a mis labios apresándolos junto a los suyos, su beso era tan dulce tan lleno de amor que no lo pude soportar cayendo en la cama y el sobre mi, tomo mi cintura acercando mas nuestros cuerpos, mi tórax junto al suyo despertaba el deseo que tanto ocultaba, si tenia miedo ,el hombre que solo he visto tres veces iba a tomarme pero ese no era mi miedo si no el que cortara nuestra sercania y desapareciera siendo tan solo yo con mi imaginación.

soltó mis labios, tomando mi cuello como su presa subiendo hasta mis orejas- yuuri se mio. me pidió ronco por la excitación lo abraze aceptando a su pedido yo también lo quería, comenze a recorrer entre sus ropas hasta encontrar piel con mis manos recorría su torso deseoso desesperado por aumentar mas nuestro contacto.

retiro mis ropas dejando me total mente descubierto, me sentía avergonzado me observaba como si fuera un gran descubrimiento maravillado. bajo a mis pezones acercándose a uno comenzando a lamerlo y succionarlo como si quisiera sacarle leche. me retorcía por una sensación nueva que sentía en mi cuerpo era un placer nuevo exuberante cuando me di cuenta comienzo a pellizcar el otro susurraba su nombre con delicia - victor... victor . jadeante el me miro bajando de apoco hasta mi miembro comenzando a lamerlo me excitaba aun mas pero lo detuve me miro esperando una explicación pero no se la di en ves de eso tome su rostro e hice que me besara entonces me subí encima de el como tanta veces lo soñé baje por todo su cuerpo regando besos hasta llegar a su parte baja donde libere su bulto el cual palpitante estaba frente a mi , lo acaricie con mis manos apretándolo de vez en cuando. víctor me miraba expectante vigilando mis movimiento pero lo que hice lo dejo sorprendido.

tome su falo y lo introduje en mi boca, rodeando la punta con mi lengua. De forma lenta subía y bajaba estaba inseguro por tomar la iniciativa pero al parecer a víctor no le molesto pues escuchaba sus gemidos extasiados, tomo mi nuca empezando a marcar el ritmo, llegaba a sentir como su miembro golpeaba mi garganta provocando me pequeñas arcadas.- yuuri... apretando sus labios ahogando un gemido. me..me vengo yuuri.. . quiso que retirara mi boca pero me negué. víctor soltó su semilla en la boca de yuuri al mirar su rostro su semen escurría por su boca se acerco al menor tomando su rostro era la imagen mas seductora y hermosa que jamas hubiera imaginado yuuri superaba sus fantasías, al fin lo tenia y jamas lo perdería de eso se aseguraría no importaba si todos los dioses se volvían en su contra por su pecado yuuri era suyo así permanecería por siempre.

tomo en brazos al pelinegro e hizo que lo montara.- yuuri abrázame.. . le susurro. lo que haré te incomodara pero no te preocupes terminaras deseando mas. recorriendo su mano por sus glúteos los masajeaba para distraer a yuuri mientras ocupaba su boca para morder y lamer su torso el menor se encontraba perdido en las caricias cuando sintió unos dedos invasores en su ano aferrando así a víctor a su cuerpo . que es esto?... .curioso. tu entrada parece acostumbrada a esto. jugando en el interior del ojinegro con sus dedos. mi adorado no sera que alguien a tomado lo que es mio. el ojinegro estaba perdido en placer que antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba debajo de víctor mientras el lo miraba esperando una explicación mientras metía un tercer dedo , levanto su pierna comenzando a mordisquearla . dime ... quien fue el maldito. su mirada se torno oscura el movimiento de su mano era mas rápido, las mordidas eran mas salvajes dejando pequeñas marcas de sangre, provocando en el un poco de dolor.

-na...aah! nadie... jadeando. se retorcía por el placer. yo..yo.. con dificultad. m..me l..lo . víctor bajo el ritmo de su mano para escuchar a yuuri. entonces lo grito. !!me lo hacia pensando en tiiii...¡¡

\- en mi?. estupefacto. te amo víctor .. jadeando . que ria volver a sentir los dedos mayor se sentía vació solo con esos movimientos tan lentos. desde.. tu visita a mi padre te he amado... y usaba siempre mis dedos pensando que eras tu. tapando su rostro avergonzado. !dios¡ me siento un depravado. - no digas eso . tomando las manos de yuuri. eso demuestra que tu también sientes algo por mi, ademas para mi tu eres el ser mas puro y perfecto, por eso quiero que seas mi reina.

-pero.. y mi madre, estará sola . preocupado.recordando a su madre y a sus hermanas - yuuri...no te obligare a nada. acariciando su rostro. su expresión era tierna , víctor era su sueño no quería dejarlo y sabia que el tampoco quería dejarlo marchar solo eran palabras vacías para que el no se sintiera atado.entonces un sentimiento egoísta surgió en el, no quería dejar a víctor el lo había elegido sabiendo lo que pasaría, su madre podía vivir sin el, pero este hombre no, al ¡carajo! - eres un mentiroso. besando lo . no soy alguien puro víctor.. . tomando su extremidad guiando la hacia su agujero, se auto penetro . el dolor lo hizo retorcerse, una pequeña lagrima caí de sus ojos era el adiós a su pureza.

-yuri... mírame.susurro el albino. quería que su pequeño lo mirara a los ojos cuando empezara a hacerlo suyo, observar sus ojos inundados en el placer que le proporcionaba . el pelinegros obedeció a la solicitud. te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre .fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de fundirse en un profundo beso lleno de jadeos y caricias.

mientras en el mundo de arriba los cielo se volvieron oscuros, la tierra perecía por la perdida de su hijo, las flores no florecían y los arboles se mantenían muertos, ya nada se podía hacer el hijo del dios de los y la diosa de la tierra había sellado su perdición para estar junto al dios del inframundo


End file.
